Coffee Shop
by Firajas
Summary: AU; She was sitting there, enjoying her peace and quiet until a strange man takes a seat in front of her. She doesn't know who he is or why he even sits at her table but she doesn't like it one bit. How could a stranger sit at someone else's table and be okay with it? {/R&R\} :))


**A/N:** This is my first time _ever _writing Nalu. (/ω＼) I'm still trying to understand their characterization and how they would act towards each other first time meeting and in an AU setting. I was looking over prompts and found this one so I thought why not try it out? Again, I apologize if Natsu or Lucy are acting out of character or if the story just plain out sucks. But I've been wanting to write some stories on these two and— ASDFJKL; I JUST LOVE THEM OK.

**Disclaimer: **Cover Art by the beautiful Rboz from Tumblr. Please visit her page! (ノ*゜▽゜*)

* * *

A soft sigh escaped a pair of pink lips as she turned the page of her book. There was the soft sound of rain as it hit against the window that she sat at. She tore her eyes away from the words to look outside.

_Looks like a storm might be coming.. _she thought to herself as she watched couples walk down the streets. Children were playing in the puddles while disapproving mothers ushered them to walk faster so they could get out of the rain faster.

It reminded her, years ago, when her Mother used to hold the umbrella above her head as a child. She remembered fondly of the laughter they shared and even if she did take time to jump in puddles, she couldn't remember a time when her mother had gotten upset with her. She had always been smiling at her. A smile that she would never forget.

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, a pair of bright, brown eyes closing slightly as she remembered when her mother had still been alive. That was when everything had been alright. Everything had been okay.

"This seat taken?"

She opened her eyes quickly to see a young man standing in front of her. She blinked at him, mostly in confusion because why on earth would a stranger be wanting to sit with a person they didn't know and have coffee?

"Excuse me?" she asked, watching him carefully. He was a taller man with pink hair. It looked soft to the touch, not that she would touch it. She didn't even know the man. She noticed he was wearing a black blazer with a nice white buttoned-up shirt underneath. The first two buttons were undone and his shirt wasn't even tucked in. He wore a pair of loose black slacks and for some reason, a gray scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Guess not! My lucky day," he exclaimed as he took a seat across from her. He shrugged off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

"W-Wait, you can't just sit here!" she told him, wide-eyed. "I don't even know you and you don't know me!"

"Oh, I'm Dragneel Natsu," he introduced himself. He didn't wait for her to say anything before grabbing a menu and taking a look over it.

"I didn't ask for your name.." she whispered, more to herself than to him but it didn't look like he was listening. She chose to ignore him as she wrapped her hands around the cup of hot coffee in front of and brought it to her lips.

"So, who are you?"

She almost spit out her tea at his rude question. How on earth did she get so _unlucky _to be sitting next to this man? There were plenty of seats around them so why did he choose to sit at _her _booth? She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm not going to tell you my name," she told him, "But why are you sitting here with me? There's plenty of room at other tables, I imagine."

"Yeah, I guess so," Natsu pursed his lips together before he went on, "But you looked bored and kind of lonely, to be honest... So I thought you could use some company!"

"What?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink. Did she look that miserable that a stranger had to interrupt her quiet time and entertain her? "I don't know what you're talking about... I'm not bored nor lonely. I come here everyday and drink coffee. To, you know.. be alone?" and she did emphasize on that "be alone" part, as well.

"Are you always alone?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed like this guy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She couldn't remember the last time that she had a social gathering with, well... anyone. She normally tended to herself. Ever since her mother's death...

"I'm _not _always alone," she lied as she took another sip of her coffee. "I just come here because I like the peace and quiet."

"Sounds dull."

She almost spit out her coffee, once again, at his bluntness. "W-Who asked you, anyways?!" she questioned as she sat her drink down rather hard. She was starting to get frustrated with this man. First, he comes and sits at her table without even asking. Then, he asks who she was quite rudely... and she didn't even know how to act around him. Not that she should even acknowledge him because she didn't even know him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked again and she mentally shook her head. Apparently, he didn't know when to give up. Couldn't he tell that she was not happy with a stranger sitting with her at a coffee shop?

"I have to go," the blonde gave him an excuse as she gathered her things. She felt uneasy at the thought of sitting another minute with the man. He seemed nice, maybe a bit abrupt but talking with people she didn't know made her feel a bit uneasy. "It was nice... meeting you..." _I guess. _

She stood up, giving him one last look which he threw a heart melting smile her way, making her knees almost buckle underneath her. _Almost_. As she took a step away from him, she felt something collide against her, making her fall but for some reason, she never fell.

"You alright?" She heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes. She felt her whole face turning red as she realized she was in the arms of the stranger. One of his arms encircled her back, holding her very close to his chest while one of his hands held hers. He had a worried look in his eyes and she swallowed thickly.

"I-I-I'm fine," she stuttered, feeling like a high school girl when she fell into the arms of her crush. His eyes were locked with hers for what seemed like forever until he glanced away to what was in front of them. He stood up, holding her close until she could feel the floor underneath her feet again.

She pulled away from him, feeling the heat of his fingertips leave her body cold. She shakily rubbed her arm as she looked up to see a man in front of them with a disgusted look on his face. He didn't look too happy and she assumed this was the man that had ran into her.

"You gonna say you're sorry, girl?" the man's voice grew louder with each passing word. She felt her eyes narrow at him. Shouldn't he be the one saying sorry since he was the one that ran into her? Apparently, her savior, was thinking the same because he took a step, his face all serious.

"Wanna run that by her again?" Natsu asked, his fist clenched. "I think she's the one that deserves the apology not you, butt face."

If she didn't think there was fixing to be a fight, she would have laughed at the nickname that Natsu called the guy.

"W-What did you say?" he yelled before charging at Natsu but apparently the kind man that had saved her already knew what was happening. He gently pushed her back while ducking the flying fist. Natsu quickly elbowed him in the gut, making the guy fall backwards. When he didn't move, it was obvious he had been knocked out just by one hit.

"E-Ehh?!" she cried out, realizing that the fight was already over. Here, she was actually worried for Natsu but it looked like he could take care of himself.

"Well, he was easy," Natsu said, before glancing back at her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she stammered. Why in the _world _was she stuttering? _Pull yourself together, girl! _

He pulled her up by her forearm and then he grinned. She stared at him in disbelief as he put his hand out. "You never did give me your name."

She didn't know why and she didn't really understand why she did what she did next but for some reason, his smile tugged at her heart strings. She put her hand in his and smiled softly back.

"I"m Lucy. Lucy Heartifilia," she answered and for some reason, his grin got bigger. She had no idea why this man had sat at her table nor why he had saved her but for some reason, she was hoping she would see him again.

* * *

**A/N: **A-ah, I really do love these two. Please tell me what you think? Should I keep going? Did I do okay for my first story on these two? Any suggestions? (*ﾉωﾉ) Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review! It's what makes us writers want to write! :))


End file.
